


It Happens, Sometimes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Imagery, Drabble, Foul Language, Gen, children in peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunter dies taking on the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens, Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> The CW owns Supernatural.

 

  
I died in the desert, with the sun drizzling pinpoints of pain on my skin. I had the demon, tied, and whimpering. His big brother yellin' about killing me. 

“Your brother’s gonna kill us all, I’m doin you a favor, stupid prick.” 

I kicked the thirteen year old in the head. Temple bleeding, he finally shut his mouth.

Should've known the little shit had a knife up his sleeve and all the while, was cutting through them ropes. Should’ve known their Daddy was somewhere near. Should’ve known I couldn’t kill that human boy, protecting his demon brother. Shit happens, sometimes.

 

 

End

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from one of the Supernatural comic books where John kills a hunter who tries to kill Sam, the boy with the demon blood. If it's not clear, Sam is the demon. Dean is the big brother/the thirteen year old/human boy. The story is told from the point of view of the hunter who is trying to kill Sam.


End file.
